Una aventura para NO contar
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Lavi, siempre el causante de todos los problemas, uno nunca sabe como siempre sale ileso de las situaciones. Pero en esta ocasión ni el mismo sabe si por lo menos regresara entero, y mas cuando tiene aun Kanda sobrepasando sus ansias de sangre a niveles estratofericos y un Allen siguiéndole los talones (NO YAOI).
1. Chapter 1

**EdCa:... Saben, la verdad no tengo excusa que dar en esta ocasión, así que lo diré sin mas.**

 **Perdí** **mas que la inspiración (que esta casi siempre no esta) la razón del por que escribía fanfics, ya no sabia el por que lo hacia y el si disfrutaba hacerlo.**

 **Si vieron el ultimo fic que saque, "por un regalo", pues este era un experimento que mas que nada era para ver que tanto disfrutaba hacer un fic y... perdonen la palabra pero CHINGADA MADRE (expresión mexicana), había olvidado como me rompía la cabeza pensando en todas las posibilidades que le podía dar a una historia.**

 **El como dentro de mi mente formulaba una historia tras otra tras otra y, admitiendo que es un dolo de cabeza era divertido para mi, no se como fue que lo olvide ni se si me volverá a pasar.**

 **No puedo asegurar si seguiré por aquí un tiempo mas, pero hasta entonces seguiré por aquí escribiendo.**

 **Hasta entonces y sin mas los dejo con este nuevo fic que tenia ganas de hacer, pero ahora dedicado al Trio que caracteriza a la serie.**

* * *

Una "grata" sorpresa

Ya era normal, hasta se podría jurar que es una ley universal escrita antes del nacimiento del hombre o tan siquiera de la creación del tiempo-espacio. Todos, absolutamente todos sin excepción querían o quieren de algún modo golpear, matar, atar, torturar, maldecir, encerrar, exorcizar, encadenar o cualquier derivado que incluya algún golpe o en cierro hacia una sola, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Lavi Bookman.

– Entonces... ¿Cómo fue que terminamos a mitad del desierto?

– No lo sé Moyashi.

– Es Allen, Ba-Kanda.

También que Allen y Kanda se pelen por cualquier cosa o razón, se podría decir que era pan de cada día que los dos tan siquiera se dedicaran una mirada casi "sutil" de no-tan-odio entre los dos.

Aun que, en este caso... Mas que estarse peleando entre los dos su "disgusto" iba dirigido más que nada al pelirrojo quien ahora estaba en cautiverio en una cajuela.

– ¡CHICOS, DÉJENME SALIR! – quien a todo pulmón y retorciéndose dentro de aquel espacio cerrado intenta salir, sobra decir que gracias a que estaba más que cerrada con llave y que, tanto Allen como Kanda usaban sus propios cuerpos para dar más peso este no saldría ni aun que lograra volcar el auto – ¡CHICOOOOOSS!

– ¡CÁLLATE! – como un acto coordinado ambos se bajaron del coche y la empezaron a patear y mover de forma violenta.

A millas de distancia se podían escuchar los gritos de auxilio de aquel conejo que solo duraron unos pocos minutos.

– Maldita sea – exclama Allen entre jadeos – En serio, dime como carajos le haces para meternos en estas situaciones.

– Es un don...

– Y el muy descarado lo admite – tanto Allen como Kanda habían le habían dado un nuevo significado a las palabras "estar cabreado", ni el disgusto que se tienen entre sí podría ser equiparable al enojo que les carcomía la piel a bocados inmensos.

Sip, definitivamente todos quieren darle aun que sea un golpe a Lavi, más que nada por que este tiene la extraña habilidad de meter a todos, sin excepción alguna, en problema.

Y para mayor descaro, este no presentaba ni el más signo de arrepentimiento, en muy raras ocasiones lo hace y eso solo pasa cuando en verdad se pasa del límite o de lo aceptable, cuando Lenalee o Kumui le recriminan o dicho sea, cuando la mano arrugada de Bookman le lograba no solo encestar le un golpe o dos, no, con eso no basta ni como calentamiento, lo que le hacia el viejo Bookman era algo que escapaba de la comprensión de todos, hasta del mismo Lavi quien tampoco entiendo cómo es que aun sigue bajo merced de aquel vejestorio.

Con resignación y para sorpresa de quien lo presenciara, Allen y Kanda estaban casi en total sincronía, no solo habían golpeado al mismo tiempo la parte trasera del auto, sino también que soltaron suspiro y cayeron al suelo más que nada agotados, recargados espalda contra espalda.

– ¡O-oe! Moyashi...

– ¿Que... quieres... Ba-Kanda?

– ¿Sabes... donde puñeteras estamos?

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¿Pregúntale a Lavi?

– ¡OEE! BAKA-USAGI ¿DONDE CARAJOS NOS MANDASTE ESTA VEZ?

– No lo sé, solo sé que me estoy muriendo de calor aquí adentro – después de un rato el auto se volvía a zarandear – ¡¿Pueden sacarme ya de una vez?! – cabe decir que Allen y Kanda, con tan solo compartir miradas pensaron en lo mismo.

– Te sacaremos con una sola condición – dice Allen levantándose al mismo tiempo que Kanda.

– No más estupideces hasta que regresemos – dicta Kanda mientras se acerca a la cajuela, dispuesto a abrirlo – Moyashi, las llaves.

– ¿Cuales llaves tu?

– Como que cuales, las del coche.

– Yo no las tengo.

– ¡JAAH! ¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo maldito Moyashi!

– Mira tú quien habla de joder – claro que, muy difícilmente los dos se pondrían de acuerdo en algo simple tan siquiera.

– Chicos... Creo que tengo yo las llaves – nadie, absolutamente nadie podría describir las miradas que adornaban sus rostros.

– ¡Tsk! Olvídalo, usare a Mugen – mas que fastidiado por el momento Kanda se dispone a partir en dos el auto, valiéndole lo que sea que corte de por medio con tal de sacar a Lavi a las malas, aun que si puede intentara llevarse una parte de él como recordatorio –... ¿Donde está Mugen? – ya hasta parecía ridícula la situación, como si no bastara qué momento atrás Kanda se había despertado adentro del auto en los asientos traseros a mitad de la nada y, para su desgracia, con un Allen durmiendo cómodamente sobre él.

Lo único bueno es que este traía ropa, a diferencia de él quien solo tenía sus pantalones encima.

Y ya ni hablar lo que paso después, solo uno puede asegurar que gritos, empujones y uno que otro jalón estaban de por medio.

– Mo-ya-shi.

– A mi ni me mires, yo que voy estar haciendo con tu estúpida espada.

– ¿Que dijiste desgraciado?

– Lo que oíste, sordo de...

– Emm... Chicos ¿Me pueden decir porque tengo la espada de Yuu amarrada en mi cinturón?

Como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor...

– Emm... ¡Allen!

– ¿Si?

– Creo que tengo también tu celular... ¡Ah! Y Lenalee te está marcando en este instante.

Como se había dicho, todos quieren golpear de alguna u otra forma a Lavi, solo el sería capaz de dejarlo a mitad de la nada, pero a saber dios que fue lo que hizo ahora para que terminaran en esa situación y el cómo le hizo para que este mismo estuviera adentro de la cajuela con todos los medios posibles para su liberación.


	2. Chapter 2

**EdCa: Buenas lectores, aun no he muerto (solo aviso) pero definitivamente de ahora en adelante me tomar cierto tiempo para hacer los fics, mas que nada por que últimamente estoy pensando en como continuar las historias.**

 **Este ya tiene un final, lo que me falta es el contexto y las ganas de escribir, solo espero que no se convierta en un proyecto estancado como lo esta Neko-girl, en fin.**

 **Sin molestarlos mucho les dejo este capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado.**

* * *

De mal a peor

Muchas preguntas había en el aire, el "¿Que carajos paso?" y el "¿Como carajos paso?" eran las que más vueltas daban por las cabezas del trió quienes miraban a todas las dirección posibles, también estaba otras tales como ¿Cómo fue que Lavi termino dentro del maletero? ¿Por qué Kanda había despertado con el torso desnudo y con un Allen durmiendo sobre él? ¿Y más que nada porque este mismo tenía unas gasas cubriendo gran parte de su rostro por no decir la parte izquierda de su frente y mejilla?

– ¡Oye Lavi! – llama Allen desde el techo del auto – ¿Cómo fue que terminaste dentro del maletero?

– Ni yo mismo lo sé Allen – Responde Lavi recargado en el lado derecho del auto.

– Entonces me imagino que tampoco sabes cómo terminamos en medio de la nada – desanimado Allen se deja caer sobre el techo – Por cierto ¿De quién es este auto?

– A saber, Yuu – Lavi mira a Kanda quien está en frente del auto – ¿De por mera casualidad este no es tu auto?

– Tsk... – fue la única respuesta dada por el nipón.

– Genial, no solo estamos en medio de la nada si no también en un auto robado.

– Vamos Allen, no creo que el auto sea robado en sí.

– ¿Entonces como explicas que lo tengamos nosotros si no nos pertenece?

– Tal vez sea de Kumui o de Bak.

– No recuerdo que tan siquiera uno de los dos tenga auto.

– Entonces alguien nos lo presto

– Pues no creo que a su dueño le agrade que a su auto le falta la tapa del maletero – Allen mira a la parte del auto que serbia para cerrar la cajuela del auto ahora tirado a unos pocos metros del auto – Y ahora que me fijo... Este auto parece pertenecer a un coleccionista de autos – con el comentario de Allen tanto Lavi como Kanda cayeron en cuenta que el auto presentaba ser un modelo algo viejo.

– Tienes razón ¿Sera un Pontiac?

– Yo le veo más cara de Camaro.

– ¿Un Camaro? ¿En serio Allen? – en lo que Lavi y Allen discutían por el modelo del auto, Kanda quien ya se estaba más que hartando por la situación en la que estaban metidos y mas ya que no encontraba explicación alguna de cómo fue que termino a mitad de un desierto con un conejo molesto y un Moyashi terco molestando le las narices con sus tontas divagaciones.

Aun que, había algo más que le preocupaba y era algo que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza sino hasta ahora.

– ¡Oe! Baka-usagi – Kanda voltea a ver al par con una expresión seria – ¿Qué día es hoy? – la pregunta confundió en gran medida a Allen y a Lavi quienes no hallaban la razón del por qué.

Lavi se pone a recordar que día era pero con los recuerdos confusos y el no saber exactamente qué había pasado en si mira a Allen pidiendo le que responda a la pregunta, este con pereza saca su teléfono que momentos atrás estaban en manos de Lavi para ver la fecha.

– Hoy estamos a... 22 de febrero – tras decir la fecha Kanda mas que sobresaltarse se quedo congelado en el lugar, aumentando mas las dudas en sus compañeros.

– ¿22 de... Febrero? – ver a Kanda perder el color no era algo de todos los días.

– Yuu ¿Estás bien? – Lavi se acerca un poco para comprobar su estado – ¿Sucede algo Yuu? lo zarandea un poco para ver si reaccionaba – Oye Allen, algo grave le pasa a Yuu.

– ¿Seguro? A mí se me hace que el calor ya le quemo lo poco que tenia de sus neuronas funcionales.

– Tal vez tengas razón, como para que no reaccione a las veces que le llame por su nombre de pila ya está grave – mientras que Allen y Lavi volvían a divagar ahora por la condición de su amigo, este solo pensaba en como mataría al responsable que los metió en este embrollo.

Todo apuntaba a que podría a ver sido Lavi quien los metió en ese coche de a saber dios donde lo consiguió y lo más seguro que su plan era dejarlo a la deriva con el Moyashi ya que, Por qué NO, este disfruta más que nadie ver como los dos se pelean a muerte hasta terminar exhaustos en el suelo y distanciados a mas de dos metros, y una situación en donde los dos tengan que depender del uno y del otro era una algo que ese conejo no dejaría pasar ni por todo el dinero del mundo, y lo más seguro es que escondería una cámara en alguna parte del auto si no es que pone más de una y una que otra pequeñita en sus ropas para ver en todo momento mientras que el está en una guarida subterránea como cual conejo que es. Pero... algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

Si Lavi lo que quería era divertirse un rato a posta de sus "amigos" entonces hubiera sido más sensato que los abandonara a mitad de un bosque o ya de pasada en una isla desierta, como si no lo hubiera ya hecho antes pero, en esta ocasión había algo diferente y ese algo era lo que bien podría ser llamado "conciencia" para el conejo y era más que nada las próximas fechas, específicamente hablando dentro de dos días.

– ¡Yuu! Vamos amigo responde que esto me está asustando de verdad – Lavi seguía zarandeando al nipón.

– Déjalo Lavi, lo más seguro es que necesite estar bajo tierra para enfriarse un poco.

– Mira quién habla, tu quien está enterrado entre deudas has de conocer lo que es estar frió – lo que dijo Kanda molesto mucho a Allen quien ya estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas.

– ¡Yuu! ¡Reviviste! – pero Lavi tenía unas claras intenciones de abrazarlo, si no fuera por la mano estirada de Kanda que los separaba este ya lo hubiera hecho.

– Lavi... ¿Dime que en verdad no eres el causante de todo esto? – las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien, como para que Kanda llame al conejo por su nombre ya era algo serio.

– Yuu, si yo hubiera hecho esto hasta tu estarás de acuerdo que los tres no estaríamos en medio de la nada – Lavi ya más que sorprendido por el hecho de ser llamado por su nombre estaba asustado, algo no andaba bien y el no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando le molestaba mucho – Yuu ¿Hay algo importante que te preocupe?

La pregunto anduvo en el aire durante un rato, Kanda quien buscaba la mejor respuesta lo único que atino en hacer fue en volver al vehículo y rezando todo lo que supiera busco en cada rincón de este algo muy importante.

Ante esto Allen y Lavi ya no comprendían las acciones de su amigo, solo se quedaron viendo durante unos momentos hasta que este salió del auto y sin más y teniendo una mirada ensombrecida muestra un anillo plateado.

Durante un momento ambos se quedaron viendo al objeto extraño que tenían en frente, sin comprender aun el mensaje que Kanda quería darles.

– Ese anillo... – por un momento fue Allen quien no apartaba la vista, unos pocos segundos después su rostro se puso azul – Tiene que ser una broma – Allen empezó a retroceder un poco hasta caer de nueva cuenta.

Lavi seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

– Lavi... ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER AHORA MISMO! – entrando en histeria ahora es Allen quien zarandea a Lavi.

– ¡Cal-cálmate Allen!

– ¡Como quieres que me calme! Si no conseguimos volver a tiempo Alma y Lenalee nos van a matar, en especial Alma – por un momento Lavi no comprendía el por qué la historia de su amigo hasta que escucho el nombre de Alma.

Al igual que Allen su rostro empezó a tomar tonos azulados y tratando de mantener la calma voltea a ver a Kanda quien ni se inmuto por el comportamiento de Allen quien también le volteo a ver.

– _Tenemos que llevar al Novio de regreso_ – oficialmente nada podría empeorar la situación.


End file.
